


Purple Tea

by CassTrash



Series: One Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, purple tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Purple Tea

The Celestial placed four steaming mugs in front of each hunter surrounding the table, their eyes casting down to look at the swirls of purple inside. “What the hell is this?” Dean said, his eyes narrowing.

Sam was the first to take a sip, sighing with content as the hot liquid ran down his throat. “It’s tea.” he said, pleased. You followed, pressing your lips against the mug and taking small gulps. It tasted sweet.

“Thanks, Cas.” you said, and continued on with researching.

The angel smiled at you happily and lowered himself in the seat beside you. “I flew to Kenya myself just to retrieve this.”

Bobby and Dean shared a look. “Boy, you better go get me a beer ‘cause I sure as hell ain’t drinking no leaf water.”

“I’m with Bobby on this one.” Dean stated, as though everybody hadn’t already assumed such.

“Come on, guys, at least try it. It’s healthy for you. It’ll do you both some good to drink something other than alcohol.” Sam pressed.

Castiel reluctantly stood up and entered the kitchen to retrieve two beers. He knew they wouldn’t give up any time soon.

“He literally flew to fucking Kenya! Drink the bloody tea!” you growled at the men. Bobby looked at you in shock, while Dean grumbled something underneath his breath and hesitantly sipped from his 1994 AC/DC mug. The eldest hunter glared at you for a few seconds and complied. “Well, that didn’t hurt did it?”

Sam’s lips curled. Seeing Dean drink something other than beer made him want to get his camera. Castiel returned and practically threw the beer bottles at Dean and Bobby, causing Sam’s smirk to transfer to you.

“I think they’ll have the tea.” you said, casting Castiel a smile.

“Thanks, Cas.” They spoke in unison, though neither of their voices seemed quite grateful.

Cas’ eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “You just said you wanted beer.”

“Well, I guess they just changed their minds.”

“God, just get a room already.” Dean muttered, keeping his head low.


End file.
